Housing
General information The Monster Housing is where all your monsters that have been hatched or brought up from Inferno will reside. monsters. You add monsters to Housing by hatching them in the Hatchery or transferring them from the Inferno Cavern via the 'Transfer Monsters' button, which you can find in either the Inferno Cavern or the Housing dialog box in your main yard. The Monster Housing has a certain number of "Housing Spaces", a unit used for measuring how much space a monster needs to live in a Housinghave. Each monster has a different number of Housing Spaces it needs. The Housing will only accomodate as many monsters as its capacity can handle. *For example, a Level 1 Monster Housing has a capacity of 200 Spaces. One Octo-ooze needs 10 Spaces. 12 Octo-ooze takes 120 spaces. When the Octo-ooze are hatched and enter the Housing, the Housing will only have 80 Spaces left. Wormzers need 70 Spaces. If you try to hatch two Wormzers next, only one will be able to go to the Monster Housing, because 12 Octo-ooze(120) + 1 Wormzer(70) = 190. Only 10 Spaces will be left, so the other Wormzer will not fit into the Monster Housing. Instead, it must wait in the Hatchery , until there is space for it to enter. In order to clear your Housing of monsters, you may do any of the following: *Juice Monsters to receive a percentage of their Goo Cost back. *Use them to attack an enemy's base. *Place them in the Monster Bunker so they can defend your yard. *Move them to an Outpost's Monster Housing. You can have a maximum of four Housing in your main yard, with a total space of 2160 at max level, when you have a Level 8 Town Hall. You can also increase the maximum space by buying the housing expansion (for a limited time) worth 375 shiny, upgrading your existing Housing, or building more Housings on your nearby Outposts. You can build 4 of these in your main yard, and 1 each in outpost. When a Housing is destroyed, all monsters currently in the Housing will be destroyed as well. However, if there is/are an(other) Housing(s) in your yard that is still standing, the monsters that were seemingly destroyed will still survive, until the other Housing(s) is/are taken down. Note: Any Inferno Monsters transferred out from the Inferno Yard cannot be sent back, so think wisely before you send them out into the open air. Healing: Upgrading Building Stages Tips Moved to Housing/tips Trivia * This building is often referred to as Monster Housing, as this was its in-game name before being renamed to Housing. * Before the Housing was updated, it was a rectangular shape. * During the 2010 World cup, the monsters could play soccer in their Monster Housings. * If a housing were to be destroyed while a monster is heading towards it, the monster will dies once it reaches the destroyed housing. * If an outpost is taken over with a undestroyed housing with some monsters in it, the monsters inside can be transferred, juiced or used in an attack. Category:Buildings Category:Monster Buildings Category:Housing